


Hope Springs Eternal

by kesomon



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-24
Updated: 2006-07-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesomon/pseuds/kesomon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Bad Wolf Bay, Rose makes peace with herself and bids the Doctor a final farewell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope Springs Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate canon/episode tag to the ending of Doomsday.
> 
> Originally posted to FFN 7/24/2006. Edited for spelling mistakes but otherwise posted in its original format.
> 
> This was originally written in response to the overabundance of depressed!Rose, pining!Rose, and RiskDestroyingTheUniverses!Rose/Doctor fics that cropped up post-Doomsday. I was sick of it and wanted a fic in which Rose accepts the situation and is stronger for it.

_Rose Tyler..._

The voice echoed in her ears long after his image had vanished before her eyes, long after she had run to her mother's arms for comfort, long after she had exhausted her sobs. The ache in her heart longing for words never spoken remained, but the salt air off the sea dried her cheeks as she gazed out across the water.

She didn't know what would happen to him, to her; the future was never certain. Her travels with him had taught her that, from seeing the end of the world, to being trapped in a basement surrounded by ghosts. The twice-resurrected Daleks, thought to be extinct, strangely struck a string of hope that lay itself within that void in her chest. Hope for him.

_Have a fantastic life._

He'd told her that, ages past, the first true sign he really cared for her. Sending her away from harm, from death, but she'd returned. His life wasn't forfit so candle she held for him would never die away, though in some part of her she knew their relationship could never be that way. He had already seen too much death. She would've left him long before she let him see hers.

The wind brushed through her hair, ruffling the rim of her parka. And she let go. Her boots crunched in the sand as she turned back, walking up the beach towards the road, to the battered old Jeep that waited for her. Her life was here now, and they needed her there.

As she reached the boundary between grass and earth, she stopped, looking back over her shoulder. The ghost of a smile, sad, yet warm and encouraging, curved her lips.

"Good luck, my Doctor...I hope you find what you're looking for."

The words hung in the air, drifting away on the breeze, as Rose Tyler climbed into the driver's side seat, and the engine rumbled alive. Gravel crunched beneath the wheels as the old jeep rolled away, leaving Bad Wolf Bay in it's wake.

And somewhere, across the void and universe's space, the man in the pinstriped suit, rumpled hair, and deep brown eyes smiled that ghost of a smile past the tears, and set his timeship in motion.


End file.
